The Promise that is Broken and Fulfilled
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: Sixth story! Asch lets Luke gets out from the trap room while he stays behind to stop the knights. AschLuke pairing. Sequel to the first five!


**Tales of the Abyss**

**Sixth story!!**

**And here, I really want to thank pyropyro and Ashyx for your constant support!!**

**Go on with the story!!**

**The**** Promise that is Broken and Fulfilled**

By kiralacusforever

Looking at the group of Oracle Knights charging towards them from a distance, Asch hands the Key of Lorelei to Luke, and pulls him in for a kiss. They break off as Asch pushes Luke towards the door while he runs to the device that opens the door, he activates it. "Luke! Go now! I'll handle them!"

"Asch! No, I'm not going!"

"NO!" Luke halts in his steps as he fights back his tears. Asch smiles at him. "Didn't I promise you that I won't leave you just yet? Don't worry, go on. I'll catch up to you."

"Asch…" Luke wipes his tears away and runs to the gate. He looks back at Asch. "Asch! You must live! You must come back to me!"

"I will. I promise. Now go!"

Luke runs out from the room as Asch lets the door closes. The Oracle Knights gather at the stairs as Asch glares at them. "I won't let any of you past through here! No matter what!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke watches as the door closes behind him, as he holds the Key of Lorelei close to him. "Asch…"

"LUKE!!" He turns around to see the group running towards him. "We are so worried! What happened?!"

Luke sheathes the sword behind him. "Let's continue our way quickly, Asch is stopping the army behind that door."

"Asch?" They look at the door and back to Luke. "Are you alright with it, Luke?"

"Don't worry…He promised me…let's go!" They nod as they continue their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch pants a little as he had defeated over ten of them. "Damn it….more are coming! Luke! Luke, can you hear me?!" No response comes from Luke. "Damn it! I can't reach him!"

Before he knew it, two Oracle Knights sneak up behind him and trust their swords into Asch's back. Another knight runs up to him and pierces his sword into Asch's torso.

"_Luke..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke halts in his steps as the others stop behind him. Tear pats his shoulder. "Luke, are you alright?"

"It's nothing…"

"Are you worried about Asch?"

Luke smiles at her. "Let's go." He continues while the others could only follow.

"_Asch..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing the sword in to the head armour of the last knight, Asch stumbles as he grabs hold of the handle of the sword, which is piercing his torso. With a crying roar, he pulls the sword out and drops it. Weariness takes over him as he fells and lean against the wall.

The wounds are too severing, his vision starts to blur as he feels the energy draining out from him. He chuckles weakly. "Looks like I had a little trouble…" Darkness is slowly taking over his vision. "Luke…though I've…broken the promise that I must live…I won't break the promise…that I…will stay…with…you…"

Closing his eyes, Asch's body slumps against the wall. Suddenly the light of Hyperresonance appears from his lifeless body and head towards the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group are walking through the replica of Hod when Luke feels the familiar presence coming towards him, letting his body absorbing the warm feeling. Luke stares widely at the sky. 'No…This can't be…No…'

The group notice that Luke is lacking behind, they rush to him to see him staring into space. "Luke! What's wrong?"

"Asch is…Asch is…dead…"

All of them gasp as Natalia grabs hold of Luke's arm. "Luke! What do you mean?! Asch is really…?!"

Luke remains silent as he walks past them and continues forth. "Let's move on, guys."

"Luke…" They can say nothing to console the boy but to follow him. Luke touches his chest and feels the pervious warmth within.

_I know...Asch..._

_I know that you are here with me..._

_Just like you promised to._

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There goes my sixth story!**

**I really love the part when Luke and Asch is fighting, with the song 'meaning of birth' played at the background.**

**Asch looks kinda handsome when he dies…oops…**

**Stay tuned for the next story! MORE REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
